


Gossip

by Wolftraps (AlwaysBoth)



Series: Reverb [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Betting, But they don't know that, Epistolary, Gossip, Humor, Multi, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysBoth/pseuds/Wolftraps
Summary: TimThings get creepier the closer they are in proximity to “The Archivist” these days. It’s just a fact of life now.Cass“The Archivist”??TimApparently it’s a thing. He introduces himself as “Jonathan Sims, the Archivist”CassThat’s…. Weird??It’s not just me, right?That’s weird?TimLike I said.The events of The Reverb in These Holy Halls look a little different from the outside.
Series: Reverb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685689
Comments: 138
Kudos: 541





	1. That's not how these things work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Jon Sims is Archivist now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months ago, [Purrtato left a comment on Reverb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107795/comments/289311898) about how the whole thing must look to the non-archive employees. and I had to explore it.
> 
> This chapter covers chapters 1 & 2 of The Reverb in These Holy Halls, roughly equivalent to season 1 of TMA. Not sure how much sense it'll make if you haven't read Reverb, but if you're going to try, the gist is: Jon went back in time to the exact moment Gertrude died and declared himself The Archivist, and then set out to make things better, with wildly varying levels of success.

**From:** h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** March 16, 2015 09:13  
**To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Subject:** Just stay home

I know you haven’t left yet, Cass. Don’t know why Bouchard hasn’t sent out a message to everyone yet, but the place is crawling with police and everyone is being interrogated on whether or not they’ve seen the archivist lady (Gertrude?) lately, so… that’s a thing. Probably don’t come in.

Hannah

-

**From:** e.bouchard@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** March 16, 2015 10:00  
**Subject:** Recent developments

As I’m sure most of you have heard, there is a police investigation currently ongoing within the Institute. Due to this, the Institute will remain closed today. Some of you may be contacted directly and asked to come in to assist in the investigation. I ask that everyone not contacted please return or remain home. The Institute will reopen at midday tomorrow.

You may see police within the Institute throughout this week. We are attempting to cooperate and assist in their investigation however we can, so please answer any questions they ask you honestly and to the best of your ability.

If anyone has any information regarding the whereabouts and/or disappearance of our dear colleague, Gertrude Robinson, please contact the police immediately.

Thank you for your cooperation,

Elias Bouchard  
Head of the Magnus Institute

-

**From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** March 16, 2015 10:06  
**To:** h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Subject:** Re: Just stay home

I just got the email?? WTF????

**From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** March 16, 2015 10:08  
**To:** h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Subject:** Re: Just stay home

“DISAPPEARANCE”??????

**From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** March 16, 2015 10:09  
**To:** h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Subject:** Re: Just stay home

Was she ABDUCTED FROM THE INSTITUTE?????

**From:** h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** March 16, 2015 10:16  
**To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Just stay home

You know emails aren’t texts, right? Maybe finish a thought before you hit send?

Anyway, I haven’t gotten the full story yet, but from the sounds of it… yeah? Maybe? Someone mentioned blood? And I guess Rosie saw her leave last friday, but Martin mentioned she comes in on weekends sometimes.

Poor guy. I don’t know what he’s gonna do now. Come back to the library, maybe? The police are definitely going to lay into him…

**From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** March 16, 2015 10:20  
**To:** h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Just stay home

Bets he cries?

**From:** h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** March 16, 2015 10:21  
**To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Just stay home

CASS! NO.

**From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** March 16, 2015 10:22  
**To:** h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Just stay home

Right. Sorry! Not on the work email.

I’ll send you a text.

——

_  
Cass W.  
_So?  
Did he cry?

_Hannah K.  
_No, Cass. He didn’t cry.  
Also he’s not in the library anymore.  
Again.  
You know Jon Sims?

_Cass W.  
_Damn  
Yhea, sure  
He’s in research. Kinda a dick. Stickler for procedure

_H_ _annah K.  
_I guess he’s head archivist now?

_Cass W.  
_WHAT???  
It’s been a week! Did Bouchard even have time to do interviews?!

_Hannah K.  
_It doesn’t really sound like there were any interviews  
Martin went down to the dungeon to get some of his stuff this  
morning, since he’s supposed to be back in the library for a bit  
Except he came back an hour later to get his stuff _from_ the library,  
and said that jon sims is apparently head archivist now, so he’d be  
going back to the archives.  
I guess even Rosie doesn’t know what’s going on.

_Cass W.  
_Are you serious????  
Hold on  
  


-

_  
Cass W.  
_Hey. what’s this about jon sims being head archivist???  
Gertrude’s only been missing for a week??

_Quinn D.  
_Who told you that?  
Mr. Bouchard definitely hasn’t said anything about hiring or  
promoting anyone.

_Cass W.  
_Hannah  
She said martin told her he was going back to the archives  
cause jon sims is apparently head archivist now.

_Quinn D.  
_I have heard absolutely nothing about this.  
Has anyone talked to Rosie?

_Cass W.  
_I guess martin did? She didn’t know anything either

_Quinn D.  
_…  
Let me get back to you.  
  


-  
  


_Cass W.  
_Quinn?  
Quiiinn  
Quinnquinnquinn  
It’s been HOURS quinn  
I’m LEAVING quinn  
You can’t leave me hanging like this!!!

_Quinn D.  
_Look  
I know we deal with some… strange things here.  
Some oddities in our work environment is to be expected.

_Cass W.  
_Buuuuuuuuut?

_Quinn D.  
_I went to Mr. Bouchard. Told him I heard he’d promoted Jonathan  
Sims to Head Archivist, but I hadn’t seen any of the corresponding  
paperwork? Was there a miscommunication or should I get a new  
contract worked up?

_Cass W.  
_Aaaaaaaaand?

_Quinn D.  
_And, if I didn’t know better, I’d say he was confused.  
He just kind of stared at me for like 10 seconds, and then said he  
still needed to “discuss it further with Jon” and he’ll get back to  
me tomorrow.

_Cass W.  
_What does THAT mean?  
Did sims promote _himself???_

_Quinn D.  
_I mean. He couldn’t have.  
That’s not how these things work.  
You can’t just _choose_ to take over an open position. There are  
processes for this.

_Cass W.  
_Buuuuuut?

_Quinn D.  
_But.  
I think he might’ve.  
  


-  
  


_Cass W.  
_Quinn got back to me last night  
says sims promoted himself

_Hannah K.  
_Yeah.  
Martin didn’t _say_ that, but it was definitely implied

_Cass W.  
_Wtf  
Did…  
Okay, not doing this on work chat

_Hannah K.  
_Who are you and what have you done with Cass?

——

**  
From:** e.bouchard@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** March 24, 2015 15:30  
**Subject:** Congratulations

Given recent, unfortunate events, it’s my pleasure to provide some happier news.

While we all hope Gertrude is located safe and sound, we cannot put our lives or pursuits on hold. With that in mind, I am delighted to announce that Jonathan Sims, formerly a Researcher, has been promoted to Head Archivist.

Joining him as an Archival Assistant is Sasha James.

Please join me in congratulating them on this new step in their careers, and let us all do what we can to ease their transition.

Thank you,

Elias Bouchard  
Head of the Magnus Institute

——

**Idle speculation (chat)  
  
**

**Cass**  
Any more takers?

**Farrah**  
I still say she faked her death

**Andy**  
The woman was like a hundred years old  
Why would she need to fake her death?

**Farrah**  
I don’t care how old she is. Did you ever TALK to her??  
There’s no way THAT woman is dying of natural causes

**Andy**  
Obviously. You don’t lose that much blood and vanish  
naturally

**Farrah**  
That’s not what i meant. I just mean, no human person  
could’ve killed Gertrude Robinson.

**Cass**  
Okay but why tho

**Farrah**  
To get away from Elias? Idk.

**Quinn**  
…  
Make of it what you will, but I can tell you right now that,  
since gertrude became archivist?  
_One_ person has quit the archives voluntarily

**Cass  
**What about that blond guy? A few years ago?  
Idr his name. Didn’t he quit?

**Quinn**  
Not according to the paperwork

**Trish  
**COOL. THAT’S NOT OMINOUS AT ALL.

**Cass  
**Okay. I’ve got 5 for sims killing gertrude for her job  
3 for her faking her own death  
2 for bouchard killing her and appointing sims  
And another 2 for bouchard killing her and sims finding out  
and blackmailing his way into the position  
What about you, trish? Where’s your money?

**Trish**  
Stashed away somewhere safe in case of emergency  
Along with my resignation letter

**Hannah**  
That… seems a bit extreme.

**Trish**  
FOR SOMEONE BEING KILLED &/OR ABDUCTED ON  
SITE?

**Hannah**  
Okay, you have a point but…

**Trish**  
Look, I don’t know if the new Head Archivist killed gertrude  
or not  
But I know that that thing is NOT Jonathan Sims

**Cass**  
Wait WHAT??  
You think this is invasion of the body snatchers or  
something?

**Andy**  
Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing we’ve heard of.

**Quinn**  
Have I said lately how glad I am to not be a researcher?

**Cass**  
Well, if he’s not sims, he certainly hasn’t had any issues  
getting sims’ credentials.  
Though, now that i think about it, maybe i should talk to  
sasha…

**Trish**  
You think I’m joking but I’m not.  
Look, Jon’s an ass. He’s rude and arrogant and doesn’t  
play well with others. But mostly i think it’s because he  
never really learned how and is too proud to admit it.

But now? This… sims? He’s not rude. He’s fucking  
CREEPY.  
He STARES. And there is definitely something wrong with  
his eyes

And apparently he hates Tim, who was like the closest he  
had to a friend until a couple weeks ago  
And have you been in a room with him and elias at the  
same time since he took the position?  
There is SOMETHING going on there and it’s Terrifying

I have kids. I’m not about to go placing bets or poking my  
head where it doesn’t belong and end up like Gertrude.  
And I suggest you all do the same.

——

**From:** Rosie@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** June 8, 2015 11:53  
**To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Subject:** Recording software

Good Morning Cass,

You’re aware that we’ve recently made some procedural changes with regards to how we take statements. While written statements are still taken, we’re attempting to also get recordings whenever possible. Mr. Bouchard and the Archive staff feel having visitors provide their statements verbally provides an additional layer of information and meaning to the statements that is lost when we only receive text.

To ease this transition while the Archive staff is attempting to improve efficiency in other ways, I have been tasked with getting the initial recordings whenever possible.

Today marks the fourth time in as many weeks that I have been unable to accomplish this. As I believe I mentioned in a previous email, the software will occasionally, and without any warning, pick up nothing but garbled nonsense.

Is this an issue with the microphone? If not, is there anything that can be done? Mr. Sims is busy enough these days without having to take statements on tape and transcribe them by hand.

Thank you,

Rosie

  
  


**From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** June 8, 2015 12:41  
**To:** Rosie@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Subject:** Re: Recording software

Hi Rosie,

As I have previously mentioned to you, the Archive staff, and Mr. Bouchard, this appears to be a random issue in the code of the software. I have contacted not only their support line, but have even exchanged emails with one of the programmers. There is no clear explanation for why this happens, or why it happens to us with such frequency, and thus no way to prevent it from happening.

I have provided Mr. Bouchard with a list of affordable alternative programs, all with stellar reviews. If this continues to be such an issue, I recommend bringing it up with him.

Best,

Cass

——

**From:** s.james@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** August 25, 2015 16:22  
**To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk **  
Subject:** Sorry for the headache

Hey Cass,

I know you’ve been trying to figure out these recording issues for a long time. I just wanted to let you know, we’ve got a system worked out now (and maybe an inkling as to the underlying issue). If Rosie or anyone else complains to you again, feel free to forward it on to me.

Thanks for not strangling anyone with an ethernet cable. ;)

-Sasha

**From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** August 26, 2015 09:27  
**To:** s.james@tmilondon.co.uk **  
Subject:** Re: Sorry for the headache

An “inkling” you say. Care to share with the class?

**From:** s.james@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** August 26, 2015 10:02  
**To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk **  
Subject:** Re: Re: Sorry for the headache

I’d tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.

**From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** August 26, 2015 10:05  
**To:** s.james@tmilondon.co.uk **  
Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Sorry for the headache

At this point? I’ll take that deal.

——

**  
Idle Speculation (chat)  
  
**

**Andy**  
I get the purpose in getting recordings of the statements.  
Though i do kinda feel like if you have to put it on  
CASSETTE, you might as well just have them write it down.  
But it kinda makes things creepier.

**Tim**  
Things get creepier the closer they are in proximity to  
“The Archivist” these days. It’s just a fact of life now.

**Cass**  
“The Archivist”??

**Tim**  
Apparently it’s a thing. He introduces himself as  
“Jonathan Sims, the Archivist”

**Cass**  
That’s…. Weird??  
It’s not just me, right?  
That’s weird?

**Tim**  
Like I said.

**Andy**  
Okay. you’re not wrong. But i meant, like… hearing them?  
I dunno. I guess it makes them more memorable or  
something  
Makes it freakier when you find out they died.

**Hannah**  
GREAT. NEW SUBJECT PLEASE.

——

_Cass W.  
_Anyone else been noticing these weird silver worms around  
recently?

_Sonja J.  
_I’ve seen a couple, but as long as they don’t get into artefact  
storage, i Don’t Care.  
  


_Quinn D.  
_YES. They’re _so gross_.  
  


_Andy W.  
_More important question:  
WAS THAT MELANIE KING I SAW LEAVING EARLIER  
TODAY???

_Cass W.  
_Who?  
Wait.  
Melanie King?  
Like Ghost Hunt UK Melanie King??

_Andy W.  
_YES THAT MELANIE KING  
  


_Hannah K.  
__What?!_  
Where? When? _Why?  
  
_

_Farrah B_.  
I thought she looked familiar!  
I saw Sasha taking her down to the Archives

_Cass W.  
_TIM??

_Tim S.  
_On it.  
“Sasha J. : Yes, that was Melanie. No I didn’t get her autograph.  
No, I didn’t ask her when the new season would start. We had a  
great conversation about haunted pubs. Jon had her write her  
statement. And then she went on her way. And no, I can’t tell you  
what her statement was about. Jon promised her he’d look into it  
personally.

Tim S. : _write_ her statement? Not record?

Sasha J. : we ran out of tapes. Should be getting more in soon.  
Tomorrow, hopefully. Jon gets all twitchy when we get low on  
supplies.”  
For the record? That bit about running out of tapes is total bs.  
I don’t know if any of you have been down there lately, but i  
don’t think i’d have guessed there were that many cassettes  
left in London.  
  


_Farrah B.  
_I definitely haven’t gotten any requisitions for them.

_Cass W.  
_Seems like a weird thing to lie about. But as long as they don’t  
start complaining about the recording software again, I don’t  
really care.  
Anyway. Worms?

——

**From:** e.bouchard@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** June 24, 2016 08:51  
**Subject:** Pest control

Good morning,

Several complaints have been placed lately about the appearance of silver worms around the Institute. An exterminator has been consulted, and while there is no reason to believe there is any true infestation, we will still be having the building fumigated this weekend. Should any of you feel the desire to work overtime in the next few days, I suggest you reconsider.

The building will reopen as usual on Monday morning.

Thank you for your cooperation,

Elias Bouchard  
Head of the Magnus Institute

**  
From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** June 27, 2016 11:26  
**To:** h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Subject:** Fw: Pest control

If the disgusting goo on the bottom of my boot is anything to go by. I don’t think it worked.

**——**

**  
From:** Rosie@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** July 18, 2016 09:33  
**Subject:** Fire alarms

Good morning everyone!

As you all know, our fire suppression system was upgraded this past weekend. Due to this, multiple tests will be done throughout the day. We’ve been asked to treat all tests as if they were real alarms, which means evacuating the building each time. Please do not continue your work while the alarm is sounding.

Thank you for your cooperation,

Rosie

  
-

**  
From:** a.walsh@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** July 18, 2016 13:49  
**To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk; t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk;  
**Subject:** anyone else notice

None of the archive staff have evacuated during _any_ of these tests?

**From:** s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** July 18, 2016 14:07  
**To:** a.walsh@tmilondon.co.uk; c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk; t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk;  
**Subject:** Re: anyone else notice

Neither have I?

There’s something weird about this table. Like there’s a pattern I can’t quite figure out…

——

**From:** e.bouchard@tmilondon.co.uk  
**Sent:** July 21, 2016 21:51  
**Subject:** Closure tomorrow

Good Evening,

As many of you are aware, after the sudden evacuation earlier this evening, there has been something of an incident within the Institute Archives.

The police and ECDC have asked that we keep the building clear tomorrow and through the weekend while they gather evidence and ensure it is safe for us to return. Should they still be on site come Monday, or if they contact you directly, I once again urge you to assist the authorities to the best of your ability.

I will see you all back to work Monday and provide a more extensive explanation at that time.

Thank you for your cooperation,

Elias Bouchard  
Head of the Magnus Institute  
  


-  
  


**Idle Speculation (chat)  
  
**

**Cass**  
Wtaf?

**Hannah**  
Don’t look at me. Everything was quiet when i left.

**  
Sonja**  
The fire alarm went off again, but really. I’m glad I actually  
decided to evacuate this time.  
No clue about the archives though.  
Also, has anyone heard from Andy?

**Cass**  
There was definitely NOT a fire.  
I might have left a bit slow, i didn’t want to leave without  
my laptop. But when i did, sasha ran by me with a fire  
extinguisher? AWAY from the archives?  
And there WERE WORMS EVERYWHERE???

**Quinn**  
Tim?

**  
Tim**  
What?

**  
Quinn**  
Anything to add?

**  
Tim**  
Why would I?

**Cass**  
Oh, i don’t know. Maybe because you’re sweet on sasha  
and talk to her ALL THE TIME??

**Tim**  
Yeah, well, I don’t.

**Cass**  
Whoa. everything alright there mate?

**Farrah**  
Not to alarm anyone  
But i… might have stayed behind to see what was going on  
And i couldn’t get close once the ECDC got there, but  
1) i heard someone mention Jane Prentiss  
2) i definitely saw people carrying out bags of worms?  
And  
3) APPARENTLY GERTRUDE’S BEEN DEAD AND HIDDEN  
IN THE INSTITUTE THIS WHOLE TIME????

**  
Quinn  
**WHAT?

**Cass**  
WUT????!!!?!?!11?

**Hannah**  
You’re fucking with us, right?

**  
Tim**  
DAMMIT. I’M CALLING SASHA. I DON’T CARE IF SHE’S  
“TIRED” AND WANTS TO TALK LATER. WE’RE  
FUCKING TALKING NOW.

**Cass**  
Wait, does this mean sims did it?

**Trish**  
That’s it. I’m done.  
I hope you all have nice, long, happy lives, but I don’t think  
anyone is going to find that here.  
I don’t know what the hell is going on in the archives, but  
I’m not willing to risk my life on the chance it stays there.  
I won’t be coming back.  
Quinn, please send me my things next week. And unless  
you’re all planning to leave that place, then i wish you luck.  
Lose my contact information.  
  


**Trish** has left **Idle speculation**

**  
Quinn**  
That… okay. I guess. I’ll… take care of the paperwork  
monday.

**  
Sonja**  
Okay, seriously, has anyone heard from Andy??

——

_Cass W.  
_Hey, I haven’t seen Sasha around. Is everything okay?

_Tim S.  
_Mandatory leave for the Archives this week.

_Cass W.  
_I thought I saw “the Archivist” tho

_Tim S.  
_Well, how is he going to make sure all the evidence is hidden if  
he doesn’t come in?

_Cass W.  
_Hey. Er. I’m not saying you’re wrong, but  
Maybe don’t say things like that on the work chat?  
Not all IT is as chill as me.

_Tim S.  
_Fair enough

_Cass W.  
_Oh right. Have you seen Andy around? They haven’t responded  
to any messages

_Tim S.  
_Yeah, apparently they’re having some technical difficulties. I figure  
they’ve probably got worms in their computer, but for some reason  
they don’t want to check.

_Cass W.  
_LE SIGH  
Alright. Have them bring it to me.  
Dunno what i’m going to do if there really are worms, though.

_Tim S._  
Chuck them down the Archive steps?


	2. Just don't start hanging out in the Archives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covers chapters 3 & 4 of The Reverb in These Holy Halls, equivalent to s2 of TMA.

**From:** t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** August 18, 2016 13:49  
 **To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk; h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk;  
 **Subject:** Fw: New Policies

Guess who’s got archive duties for the rest of forever. Yay.  
  


> **From:** s.lent@tmilondon.co.uk **  
> Sent:** August 18, 2016 11:31 **  
> To:** research@tmilondon.co.uk **  
> Subject:** New Policies
> 
> Everyone,
> 
> After speaking with the leads, and with several of you, we have decided to make a few changes as to how we handle transfer of statements.
> 
> Where before we would take stale files to the archive once a week, we will now be compiling them to review and deliver once a month. This will hopefully prevent any statements from being archived before they have been fully researched, provide a sort of “buffer” period for new leads to arise, and overall be more efficient.
> 
> A reminder: no statements should be sent to the archive unless they have been without new information or leads for a minimum of one year. Not one month, not three, not half a year. One, full calendar year. The death of a statement-giver does not exempt us from our responsibility to investigate.
> 
> If you have any questions, or would like to volunteer to make archive deliveries, please let me know.
> 
> \- Sandra

**From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** August 18, 2016 14:22  
 **To:** t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk; h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk;  
 **Subject:** Re: Fw: New Policies

Don’t try to pretend you didn’t volunteer. Like you’re not going to be down there chatting up Sasha three times a week anyway. Sandra might as well have just left the policy like it was.

**From:** t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** August 18, 2016 14:57  
 **To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk; h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk;  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Fw: New Policies

Fuck off cass.

Anyway, i’ve been instructed to steer clear while the fuzz are still trying to pin sims for old lady robinson’s murder

**From:** h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** August 18, 2016 14:59  
 **To:** t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk; c.walters@tmilondon; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk;  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Fw: New Policies

So only twice a week?

**From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** August 18, 2016 15:00  
 **To:** t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk; h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk;  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Fw: New Policies

So only twice a week, then.

BTW, I noticed you didn’t include Andy on this thread. They’re not still having computer issues are they?

**From:** t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** August 18, 2016 15:14  
 **To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk; h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk;  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: New Policies

Hannah: you’ve been spending way too much time with Cass.

Cass: _fuck off_. Also: yeah. Still having some login issues, I guess? I think they’ve given up.  
  


-

**  
From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** August 18, 2016 15:20  
 **To:** t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Subject:** UGH

I’m THIS CLOSE to taking a sledgehammer to that thing and having Andy requisition a new computer.

Can you have them call me or something? I’m going to delete their account and create a new one, and I need to make sure I’m not going to be erasing any important files while I’m at it.

  
——

_  
Perry T. _  
Hey, thanks again for all your help this week.

_Cass W._   
Perry, my new friend, thank _you_ .  
I don’t think anyone has listened to me so attentively  
Or caught on so quickly… _ever._ And i’m not exaggerating when I  
say I mean that literally.

_Perry T._   
Ha, well, I learned at my last job  
It’s a bad idea to piss off IT.

_Cass W._   
Trust me, that puts you waaaay ahead of the curve  
Some people never learn.

_Perry T._   
I did have a non-IT question  
If you don’t mind  
I could ask someone else, but  
You said you’d been here for a while, and i just haven’t really  
talked to anyone else much yet

_Cass W._   
Sure thing. Hit me

_Perry T._   
Is it… _normal_ for the police to be here so often?  
I saw them when I came for my interview  
And now I saw one of them again today, headed for the archives

_Cass W._   
Ah.  
Hmm  
Short version? No, but as long as you don’t start hanging out in  
the archives, i wouldn't worry about it

_Perry T._   
Ooookay?  
And the long version?

_Cass W._   
…  
you use FB much?

  
—— _  
_

**  
Idle speculation (chat)  
  
**

**Cass** has added **Perry** to the group

**Cass**  
Everyone, if you haven’t already, please meet my new  
BFF, perry.  
He’s the new researcher, since Trish left.

**Tim**  
Hey Perry  
Congrats on making it into the cool kids club

**Quinn**  
Hi Perry. We met briefly during your orientation.  
My condolences

**Perry**  
Hi everyone. thanks.  
Uh, condolences for what?

**Quinn**  
It seems you’ve been adopted by Cass  
There’s no escape now.

**Cass**  
Oh piss off quinn. You all love me.

**Hannah**  
CASSANDRA JUDITH XENA WALTERS

**Cass**  
Not even close

**Hannah**  
You’re REPLACING me?!

**Cass**  
I mean  
Perry’s never gotten my name wrong

**Tim**  
Don’t hold that against him. He’s still new.

**Perry**  
And totally lost

**Farrah**  
Hi Perry.  
No one knows Cass’s full name. She managed to erase it  
from the system entirely

**Quinn**  
AND somehow redacted it from all paperwork

**Hannah**  
But we know she’s got two middle names  
And they start with J and X

**Tim**  
IF she’s telling the truth

**Cass**  
Tim. Please. Would I lie to you?

**Tim**  
Is that a rhetorical question?

**Quinn**  
Yes

**Farrah**  
Cass, we HAVE met you

**Hannah**  
You absolutely would and you’d laugh about it too

**Cass**  
Ouch  
Lol  
Anyway, i didn’t invite Perry here just for you all to gang  
up on me

**Sonja**  
Hi Perry  
Are we picking on Cass again? Am I too late?

**Cass**  
NOPE. We’re done picking on Cass.  
I have gathered you all here for one, very important  
reason.

**Farrah**  
Which is?

**Cass**  
Perry doesn’t know about The Archives.

**Tim**  
Oh shit

**Quinn**  
Oooohhhhhhh

**Sonja**  
Oh, not this again.  
You’re all ridiculous.

**Hannah**  
You sure it’s not too soon to be having this conversation?

**Perry**  
Whoa. alright, now i’m worried  
All i did was ask if it was normal for the police to be around  
so much?

**Hannah**  
Short answer? No.

**Perry**  
Just stay away from the archives. Yeah. that’s what Cass  
said.

**Tim**  
I’m telling you Hannah. You’ve been around her too long.  
She’s catching

**Farrah**  
SIGH.  
Alright. Do you know ANYTHING about the archives  
Or the archive staff?

**Perry**  
Er. I met Martin? He seemed pretty nice?  
And a couple people have mentioned a woman whose  
name starts with S, and is apparently pretty helpful?

**Cass**  
Yeah. Sasha’s good people.  
I’ve never had to reset her password once.

**Tim**  
They’re both great. Usually.  
Nothing about The Archivist, though?

**Sonja**  
Are we really doing that?  
Can’t we just call him Jon?  
There’s no proof of any of this. It’s not like he’s threatening  
anyone. He’s just…  
A little spooky.

**Tim**  
Ha! Sonja, I will PAY YOU to say that to his face.  
Or even just in his hearing range. Not picky. I just want to  
see what his face does.

**Farrah**  
I mean.  
If you believe Trish, then he’s NOT Jon, so

**Sonja**  
You don’t actually believe that.

**Tim**  
He’s sure as hell not the same Jon Sims who worked with  
me in research. You know he apparently had the balls to  
offer the police “assistance” going through evidence?  
And I still can’t get over the fact that he actually calls  
himself that.  
“The Archivist”  
Like he wasn’t pretentious enough

**Hannah**  
More freaky than pretentious if you ask me.  
Have you ever actually heard him introduce himself?  
And the eyes. I really don’t know how you can stand going  
there so often, Tim.

**Perry**  
Still lost. You make it sound like he’s a crime boss or  
something, lol

**Quinn**  
I’m sure you’ve heard Gertrude mentioned once or twice by now?

**Perry**  
Yes? I think?  
Old woman who died recently, right? And something was  
“freaky” about her death

**Cass**  
I mean. He’s not wrong.

  
——

_  
Tim S._  
Have any of you ever made a statement?

  
——

**Tim Stoker**

**  
Tim**  
Cass  
Dear, lovely Cass  
Goddess of technology

**Cass**  
Nope

**Tim**  
I haven’t even said anything yet!

**Cass**  
Flattery will get you nowhere Stoker

**Tim**  
Not in my experience

**Cass**  
You’d have better chances trying to get a date out of  
Sasha again.  
I cannot be seduced.

**Tim**  
Low blow, cass

**Cass**  
I can, however, be bought.  
Let’s talk business.  
What do you want, and what are you willing to give me for  
it?

**Tim**  
You’ve got access to all sorts of personnel files and shit,  
right?

**Cass**  
Maaaaaybe

**Tim**  
Which would include, like, addresses and such

**Cass**  
Tim  
Mate  
I adore you  
You know this  
But if you’re going to stalk a probable murderer, you’re  
going to need to do it the old fashioned way.  
I’m not telling you where Sims lives.

**Tim**  
It’s like you don’t love me at all.

  
——

**  
From:** e.bouchard@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** November 16, 2016 13:52  
 **Subject:** Institute Policy  
 **Attachment:** TMI_pol_2016.pdf

It has come to my attention that some areas of the Institute may need to familiarize themselves with our employee policies again. Please find a copy of these policies attached. Department heads will be verifying with each of you that you have reviewed them.

Most notable among these: Employee dress code is business casual, appearance should be professional; it is not appropriate to bring your pets to work; and schedules should be adhered to as much as possible, any necessary deviation should be reported to your direct superior as soon as possible.

Thank you for your cooperation,

Elias Bouchard  
Head of the Magnus Institute

  
-

**  
From:** f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** November 16, 2016 14:31  
 **To:** q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk; c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk; t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Subject:** Fw: Institute Policy

Alright. One of you _has to_ know what this is about.

**From:** t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** November 16, 2016 14:36  
 **To:** f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk; c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk;  
 **Subject:** Re: Fw: Institute Policy

Archives got a cat. Pretty sure it’s a demon in disguise.

Unrelated: how do you tell if a scratch is infected?

**From:** h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** November 16, 2016 14:45  
 **To:** t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk; f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk;  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Fw: Institute Policy

Is it red and swollen? How long ago were you scratched? Is there any pus? Make sure you wash it out well.

Not to be cynical or imply I think that’s appropriate or anything, but I doubt it’s just that. Passive aggressive emails don’t really seem like an effective way to chide Sims.

**From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** November 16, 2016 14:57  
 **To:** h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk; t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk; f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk;  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Fw: Institute Policy

Aww. Hannah. Look at you, being a mum already.

Adorableness aside: it’s because of the Archives alright, but I really don’t think it was aimed at them.

Keith, here in IT, will be “taking a couple days off to consider the value of his employment.” Idiot saw Sims in jeans and Sasha in a hoodie and thought he could wear a stained t-shirt under his jumper. As if normal rules apply to the Archives.

Anyway, Tim, not sure what your issue is. Pa… Patches? Idk. they named her something in polish and i could barely pronounce it let alone know how to spell it. But she is a perfect angel who has never done anything wrong in her life, and i’m pretty sure her purr cured my carpal tunnel.

**From:** q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** November 16, 2016 15:22  
 **To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk; h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk; t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk; f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk;  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Institute Policy

It would be… inappropriate for me to go into any details.

But I will say: he isn’t the only one who’s made a mistake like that.

…

Sims owns jeans?

  
——

_  
_ _Hannah K._   
If any of you were thinking of coming by the library, i would  
reconsider.

_Farrah B._   
Dare I ask why?

_Hannah K._   
Diana’s on the warpath

_Perry T._   
Ohgod. Why?

_Hannah K._   
Well…

-  
  


**From:** h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** December 13, 2016 12:36  
 **To:** f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk; p.tabbot@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; a.walsh@tmilondon.co.uk; t.stoker@tmilondon.co.uk; s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Subject:** Fw: Re: Proper Procedures

Cass: No. Betting.  
  


> **From:** j.sims@tmilondon.co.uk  
>  **Sent:** December 13, 2016 12:04  
>  **To:** d.nelson@tmilondon.co.uk  
>  **CC:** library@tmilondon.co.uk; archive@tmilondon.co.uk  
>  **Subject:** Re: Proper Procedures
> 
> I have no time for your academic elitism, Diana. I sent Sasha with Miss King as a courtesy and a display of my confidence in her. Ghost Hunt UK may be trite and overproduced, but Melanie King has more fastidiousness, resourcefulness and credibility in her little finger than ⅔ of your staff combined.
> 
> I approved her access, and I expect her to receive it. I think you’ll find that’s well within the capabilities afforded me by my position, and any further griping I receive will be immediately discarded. Feel free to take the matter up with Elias.
> 
> Jonathan Sims  
> Head Archivist  
> Magnus Institute  
>   
>   
> -
> 
> **From:** d.nelson@tmilondon.co.uk  
>  **Sent:** December 13, 2016 12:02  
>  **To:** j.sims@tmilondon.co.uk  
>  **CC:** library@tmilondon.co.uk; archive@tmilondon.co.uk  
>  **Subject:** Proper Procedures
> 
> Mr. Sims,
> 
> As I am sure you are aware, our policies restrict access to our resources for a reason. There are many rare and delicate texts in our collection that members of the public do not know how to handle, or even how to use to their fullest potential.
> 
> Miss King’s request was denied for such reasons. You cannot simply wave your hand and overrule such decisions as you please. I hope you and your staff will bear this in mind in the future.
> 
> Diana Nelson  
> Head Librarian  
> Magnus Institute

  
-  
  


_Cass W.  
_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!1  
WHAT?!?!!!  
OH  
MY  
GOD  
HANNAH  
HANNAH YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME  
YOU’VE HANDED ME THE BEST DAMN PUDDING I’LL EVER  
HAVE IN MY LIFE  
AND TOLD ME I CAN’T EAT IT  
WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO SUFFER HANNAH?

_Farrah B._   
I am… in awe.

_Perry T._   
I… damn.  
It’s alright Cass.  
She didn’t tell _me_ no betting

_Hannah K._   
Perry, no.

_Cass W._  
YES!!  
I KNEW YOU WERE MY FAVORITE FOR A REASON

  
——

_  
Cass W. _  
Sasha  
I can’t believe this  
I thought we were friends.

_Sasha J._   
I was lulling you into a false sense of security  
So  
What have I done?

_ Cass W. _  
Melanie King

_Sasha J._   
Lovely as she is, I definitely did not do Melanie King.

_Cass W._   
She was here  
Again!   
And you said nothing!!  
How could you let me down like this???

_Sasha J._   
Clearly I’ve done this just to hurt you.  
Since I _know_ you’ve seen the emails, I know you also know the  
whole point was to get her library access.  
Which means she’ll be around again. Probably soon.

_Cass W._   
After all I’ve done  
You could at least get me her number

_ Sasha J. _  
“All you’ve done”  
And what is that again?  
Because I know you know that I’ve never needed tech support in  
my life.  
Anyway…  
Well, I’d say don’t tell anyone, but I have actually met you. And  
really, if he didn’t want anyone to know, then he should’ve said so.

_Cass W._   
Sasha James! Are you trying to get back in my good graces with  
 _gossip???_

_Sasha J._   
You want it or not?

_Cass W._   
Sasha, you are the light of my life. The wind beneath my wings.  
Please, impart your knowledge upon me, that i may be enriched

_Sasha J._   
Tim? Is that you?

_Cass W._   
LOL

_ Sasha J. _  
I just can’t figure out how you could have spent enough time with  
him to be talking like that when he’s so busy being paranoid about  
Jon.

_Cass W._   
Just trying to pick up the slack  
Soooooooo???

_Sasha J.  
_ Alright  
Well.  
I think Melanie might be…  
Dating Jon’s ex.

…

Cass? _  
_

_Cass W._  
Jon’s _WHAT???!?_

  
——

**  
Idle Speculation (chat)**

**  
Sonja**  
Some days I’m proud to be one of the longest lasting  
practical researchers in Artefact Storage.  
Others, I wonder what on earth I’m still doing here.  
This place is going to drive me insane.

**Perry  
** Are you alright?  
Also, side note: has anyone talked to Tim lately?

**Quinn**  
I’ve been telling you. You need to take some time off.  
Honestly, I don’t know why there isn’t a hard limit on how  
long any one person can have that position.  
Whenever you’re ready to apply for a transfer, I promise,  
your request will make it to the top of the list as fast as I  
can pull up the forms.

**Farrah**  
What happened?  
Do we need to call Andy to make you take a break?

**Sonja**  
It’s nothing, really. Just  
One of the creepy instruments making music on its own.  
You know.  
The usual.  
I’ll be fine.

**Cass**  
You sure?  
I’ve already got Andy’s number pulled up

**Sonja**  
Yeah.  
Anyway. Andy and I aren’t really  
Talking  
Anymore.

**Cass**  
Sorry, WHAT?  
Do I need to kick their ass?  
Do I need to kick YOUR ass??  
Does someone’s ass need kicking???

**Hannah**  
Do you need to talk about it?

**Sonja**  
It’s alright. Really.  
They met someone they really like, I guess. And they just  
don’t have as much time.  
They’d still come talk to me during lunch sometimes but  
I don’t know.  
It was uncomfortable. Awkward. Like somehow we just  
forgot how to talk to each other, and now we’re two  
strangers pretending to be best friends.  
I guess… people change, right?

**Perry**  
Damn.  
Not alright then.  
Do you need US to come make you take a break?

**Sonja**  
No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make this all dramatic.  
It’s not big deal

**Cass**  
Well that’s a load of shite.  
As if friend break-ups aren’t just as bad as romantic ones  
Also, i wouldn’t exactly call this “dramatic”

**Perry**  
Alright. Not tonight, since we’ve all got to be back here  
tomorrow  
But friday, we’re all calling it an early day and going out  
for drinks  
Farrah, Hannah, I’m counting on you to make sure no one  
else leaves before they need help standing

**Sonja**  
Oh don’t do that  
I’m fine

**Farrah**  
I’m in.  
If only to see how many drinks it takes before Cass starts  
convincing innocent bystanders to believe in her  
conspiracy theories.

**Hannah**  
Are we taking bets?  
Three before she starts ranting about them, five before  
anyone believes her

**Quinn**  
4,6

**Cass**  
Oh ye of little faith  
I’ll convince the bartender before my first sip

**Sonja**  
Alright, fine. You’re all terrible

**Perry**  
That’s why you love us.  
Now that that’s out of the way:  
Tim? Anyone talked to him?  
I’m getting kind of worried.

  
——

**  
From:** e.bouchard@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** February 18, 2017 09:41  
 **Subject:** Recent Events and Continued Police Investigation

Good Morning,

Yesterday evening, around 1800, there was an unfortunate altercation within the Artefact Storage and Archive departments of the Institute. It is not yet known what all occurred or who all was involved, but the police are currently looking for Jonathan Sims, our Head Archivist, as a suspect in the murder of an unknown man, roughly 65-75 years of age.

If you know anything about this man, the events of yesterday evening, or the whereabouts of Jonathan Sims, please contact the police immediately.

The Magnus Institute will be open for business Monday, but there will be no repercussions should you choose to call in.

Thank you for your cooperation,

Elias Bouchard  
Head of the Magnus Institute

  
-

**  
Idle Speculation (chat)**

**  
Perry**  
Am I still drunk?

**Quinn**  
I can’t even be surprised anymore

**Hannah**  
What?

…

Oh.

**Sonja**  
Is it bad that I’m just pissed I’m probably going to have to  
clean up whatever they did in Artefact Storage?

**Quinn**  
Say the word and I’ll have those transfer papers ready

**Cass**  
Right  
Bets?


	3. Bitch got the scoop on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covers chapters 5-8 (and the start of 9) of The Reverb in These Holy Halls, roughly s3 of TMA

**Sonja Jorstad  
  
**

**Sonja**  
Hey  
Cass

 **Cass**  
Hey, what’s up?  
You alright?

 **Sonja**  
I guess. You haven’t spoken to Tim lately, have you?

 **Cass** **  
**Not since the whole...  
Thing  
why?

 **Sonja**  
The police wanted to question me today  
About Andy

 **Cass**  
Oh shit  
Are they okay?

 **Sonja**  
Apparently no one knows?  
I guess the archive people said Andy was involved in  
whatever happened.  
And apparently Tim was too.  
I haven’t seen him and he hasn’t responded to any of my  
messages

 **Cass**  
Right  
i'll see what i can find

 **Sonja**  
Thanks

  
——

**  
Tim Stoker**

**Cass**  
Look  
I wasn’t going to ask why the system has you on  
indefinite leave  
I was going to wait til you got back and told us yourself  
But  
I saw the footage, Tim  
I know you went into Artefact Storage with an axe  
I know Sims went after you.  
I know something else was there because the video went  
all fucked.  
Martin and Sasha went in, Martin and Sasha went out  
But you disappeared until they dragged you out of the  
archives over an hour later.  
Weird, but whatever. I might be in everyone’s business all  
the time, but I know when I’m better off not asking  
This would be one of those times  
But the police just questioned Sonja about Andy, and she  
came to you for answers.  
You can’t just ignore her, Tim.  
That’s not okay.

 **Tim**  
She’s better off not knowing

 **Cass**  
She’s not going to be able to let this rest, Tim.

…

You didn’t.

 **Tim**  
The fuck do you know about it?  
That’s completely different.  
Look, we told the police what happened.  
I don’t know what the official story is going to be, but  
Just let her have that and let it go, alright?

 **Cass**  
You need to tell her something

 **Tim**  
Fuck cass  
I’m having a hard enough time with it myself.  
I can’t explain it to her.  
At the end of the day: Andy is… long gone. They’re not  
coming back. End of story.

 **Cass**  
That’s not enough, Tim.

 **Tim**  
It’s what I’ve got.

 **Cass**  
Fine  
When are you coming back?

 **Tim**  
Medical leave ends tomorrow, but  
I don’t know yet.

 **Cass**  
You alright?  
I should have started with that, I’m sorry  
Sonja’s just… trying to pretend she’s not upset.

 **Tim**  
Physically? Yeah. I’m basically healed. Otherwise? I don’t  
know.  
This was…  
Some real shit Cass.

 **Cass**  
Okay.  
I’ll figure something out

——  
  


**Idle speculation (chat)**

**  
Farrah**  
Where the hell do some of these rumours even come from?

 **Hannah**  
Statistically speaking? Probably Cass.

 **Cass**  
What have i done now?

 **Farrah**  
Is “the russian circus” some code that I don’t know about?

 **Hannah**  
Oh. That.

 **Cass**  
Not that i know of  
What  
Hannah??  
What do you know?? and why haven’t you told me?!?

 **Hannah**  
It’s stupid gossip. It’s not worth spreading

 **Cass**  
Are you kidding? Stupid gossip is my lifeblood, Hannah?  
What have I not heard???

 **Hannah**  
I’ll tell you when you meet me for dinner in 20 minutes  
Which you’re obviously already on your way for  
Because you wouldn’t keep a pregnant woman waiting on  
you to eat  
Right? Cass?

 **Cass**  
…  
Right.  
Absolutely.  
Omw

 **Farrah**  
I know what you’re doing Hannah, but I’m not going to just  
keep walking on eggshells about it  
Andy is my friend too.  
And this whole thing is just horseshit  
The archives can get into whatever weird shit they want,  
and make up all sorts of dumb stories to cover whatever  
creepy, fucked up thing has happened this month  
I don’t care.  
I don’t WANT to know  
Not anymore  
But I’m not going to just sit and listen to them spread  
ridiculous rumours like “Andy ran off to join the russian  
circus” to cover up whatever mess they brought into the  
Institute this time  
Andy wasn’t part of that. Andy was one of us. And we  
deserve more than some… ludicrous story that parents tell  
their children when their pets die!

 **Perry**  
You’re not wrong, but

 **Sonja**  
…  
Actually  
I don’t know where that came from  
But it might not be as ridiculous as you think.

 **Perry**  
To quote Cass:  
???????

 **Sonja**  
So…  
When Andy was still visiting me in Artefact Storage,  
There was this calliope

 **Perry**  
Was?

 **Sonja**  
Was.

——  
  


**Perry Tabbot**

**Cass**  
This isn’t right

 **Perry**  
The whole andy thing?  
Yeah, i know

 **Cass**  
No  
I mean, yeah  
That’s all sorts of bs, whatever  
But no  
The rumours?  
Apparently they came from melanie king

 **Perry**  
Melanie King  
“Better than ⅔ of your staff” melanie king?

 **Cass**  
YES!  
MELANIE! FUCKING! KING!  
SHE DOESN’T EVEN GO HERE!!!  
WHY DOES MELANIE KING KNOW MORE ABOUT  
WHAT’S GOING ON THAN I DO?????  
IT’S NOT RIGHT PERRY!  
IT’S NOT RIGHT

 **Perry**  
That is… bizarre  
But

 **Cass**  
But?  
But what?  
There are no “buts” here!  
I will not be usurped by an outsider!

 **Perry**  
Well.  
Think of who got her access in the first place.

 **Cass**  
…  
Fuck.

 **Perry**  
You think she knows where he is?

 **Cass**  
Honestly? Maybe  
I’d be surprised if Martin and Sasha don’t know  
Hell, she might be passing messages for them  
Seems like the sort of thing they go for these days

 **Perry**  
Should we… tell someone? The police?

 **Cass**  
I think we’re probably better off staying out of the Archives’  
business, tbh  
And try not to think too hard about the implications of  
whatever rumours they’re spreading  
That’s a bit too much drama even for me  
You know, apparently only one person has voluntarily quit  
the archives in the last, like 50 years?  
People who get involved either disappear or

 **Perry**  
Get drawn in  
Like Tim

 **Cass**  
What?  
What about Tim?  
What’s he done now?

 **Perry**  
Nothing, really  
He’s just… really intense lately?  
He avoids talking about “The Archivist” at all  
And he says he hasn’t taken a job in the archives  
But he’s spending all his time down there.  
Not the visits, like before. All day.  
Apparently he’s actually working down there.

 **Cass**  
I wish i could be surprised

 **Perry**  
Speaking of surprises  
Not that we’re not bffs or anything  
But don’t you usually go to Hannah about this sort of thing?

 **Cass**  
Bitch got the scoop on me  
She’s the one who told me  
And i couldn’t rant properly at someone who already knew

 **Perry**  
Of course

  
——

 **  
****Idle speculation (chat)  
  
**

 **Cass**  
So  
At what point do you think i start handling the “Jon Sims is  
a murderer” bets?  
Because he hasn’t actually been convicted  
But he did run after ANOTHER dead body was found in his  
office

 **Hannah** **  
**Martin is adamant he’s innocent, but…  
I mean, you could see that man’s crush from space

 **Farrah**  
No accounting for taste.

 **Hannah**  
Speaking of Martin  
Anyone else notice that it seems like he’s ALWAYS here?  
He’s greeted me when I came in every day this week  
No matter how early

 **Cass**  
That’s because he hasn’t left the building in like a week  
… not to sound like a stalker or anything.

 **Hannah**  
It’s alright, Cass  
We already know you’re a stalker  
We love you anyway

 **Quinn**  
As far as the bets go  
I would at least wait until he’s no longer “The Archivist”

 **Farrah**  
What does THAT mean?

 **Quinn**  
It means, unless Tim secretly pulled a Sims and is down  
there declaring himself Head Archivist; I wouldn’t expect  
Bouchard to fill the post any time soon.  
Apparently it’s still occupied

 **Sonja**  
He’s STILL Head Archivist?  
He’s been on the run for murder!  
It’s been over a month!

 **Quinn**  
Yep.  
We asked Elias if we should pull the paperwork, make it  
official, revoke his access  
He said “No. Jon will need that access when he returns.”

 **Farrah**  
Does HE know where Sims is?

 **Cass**  
I think that speculation falls a bit outside the realms of  
“idle”  
Probably best not to ask.

 **Quinn**  
Seriously?  
YOU don’t want to know?  
Out of all of us?

 **Cass**  
I’m sorry  
Am I the only one who met Detective Tonner??  
Mark me down as Scared And Horny.  
She’s like 10x more terrifying without Hussain

 **Perry**  
Wouldn’t bet on Tim pulling a Sims  
Apparently Bouchard told him off and he’s not allowed in   
the archives now

 **Cass**  
…

 **Hannah**  
SIGH  
Go on

 **Cass**  
YES!  
Bets on how long that lasts???

 **Perry**  
I mean, are we counting down to the minute?  
Otherwise this isn’t going to be much of a bet

  
——  
  


_Tim S._  
Hey, Cass  
Long time no talk

 _Cass W. _  
Yyyyyep  
Apparently that's what happens when you stop talking to people  
Weird, right?  
Having fun in the archives?

 _Tim S._  
Oh yeah.  
Time of my life.  
So

 _Cass W. _ _  
_Alright  
What do you want?

 _Tim S._  
Sonja said there was a…  
Shit  
What are they called  
The circus organ things  
Why can i never remember

 _Cass W. _  
Right. The calliope thing

 _Tim S._  
YES. that thing

 _Cass W. _  
No, I didn’t find anything on the camera footage  
It was super glitchy around the time of your whole thing  
Nothing anywhere else either

 _Tim S._  
Damn.  
Well, worth a shot.

  
  
——  
  
  


 _Sonja J._  
Hey Quinn  
You don’t happen to still have those transfer papers ready,  
do you?

 _Cass W. _  
Oh no.  
What now?

 _Quinn D._  
Say the word.

 _Sonja J._  
I’m joking, mostly.  
But if one more thing goes missing from Artefact Storage…

 _Cass W._  
Bets on who’s to blame?

 _Hannah K._  
Yeah, not touching that one.

  
  
——  
  


 _Farrah B._  
Am I going crazy?

 _Perry T._  
Probably.  
Why now?

 _Farrah B._  
There was an issue with one of the requisition forms, and  
Martin and Sasha weren’t responding to my emails  
So I went down there, and I didn’t get all the way before  
Sasha met me  
But I’m like 90% sure I heard Sims talking down there.

 _Cass W. _  
_Seriously?!?_ _  
_He couldn’t have waited _two more weeks???_

 _Quinn D._  
Yes! Pay up Cass!

 _Cass W. _  
Okay. No. It’s not confirmed yet.  
Even if he _is_ down there. The bet is for him being legitimately  
back.

  
—  
  


 **From:** e.bouchard@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** May 5, 2017 14:42  
 **Subject:** Welcome Back

Everyone,

Please join me in welcoming back Jonathan Sims, our Head Archivist. After several months away, Jon has returned to work and all charges against him have been dropped. 

The Institute can now return to normal operations.

It’s good to see you again, Jon.

Elias Bouchard  
Head of the Magnus Institute.

  
—  
  


 _Quinn D._  
You were saying?

 _Cass W. _  
Damn you

 _Sonja J._  
So he’s not under suspicion _at all_ anymore?  
 _How?_

 _Perry T._  
He probably did something to that detective

 _Farrah B._  
Killing the detective searching for him wouldn’t make people _less_  
suspicious of him

 _Perry T._  
I didn’t say he killed her. I said “did something” to her. Could've  
been anything

 _Hannah K._  
Seriously? We’ve talked about you guys doing this on the work  
chat a thousand times

 _Cass W. _  
Honestly? When it comes to talking about the archives, i’m not   
sure it even matters anymore.

  
——  
  


 _Sasha J._  
I know you like people owing you favours

 _Cass W. _  
You’re not wrong  
We’re skipping the pleasantries, are we?

 _Sasha J._  
When have we ever done pleasantries?  
Ever?

 _Cass W. _  
Fair enough  
But it seems like forever since I’ve even seen you  
Where have you been hiding?

 _Sasha J._  
The secret tunnels that run under the Institute, obviously

 _Cass W. _  
Of course. secret tunnels. why didn’t i think of that?

 _Sasha J._  
So. Favour?

 _Cass W. _  
Yeah okay  
What do you need?

 _Sasha J._  
When was the last time Jon was recorded in the Institute?  
Anywhere

 _Cass W. _  
…  
I’m not sure where to start with that. The fact that I know you could  
check that yourself or the implication that Sims has run off _again_

 _Sasha J._  
Jon didn’t run off. He wouldn’t. Not without letting us know  
somehow.  
Especially not now.

 _Cass W. _  
You know, I’ve been trying _really hard_ not to ask wtf is going on   
down there in the archives  
But you do not make it easy

 _Sasha J._  
I’m not going to say you don’t want to know, because I do  
know you.  
But even if I were going to tell you, I don’t have the time  
That’s why I’m asking your help.  
We have a lot of ground to cover, and if I can count on you to  
do this part…

 _Cass W. _  
You know I got you  
He left the building last Saturday around 3AM  
If he came back after that, it was however it is he gets down there   
without using any of the doors and he didn’t log in to the system.

 _Sasha J._  
Should’ve known you were already on it  
You’re the best, Cass

  
——  
  


 _Quinn D._  
Have any of you talked to Sasha lately?  
She hasn’t come in or called out all week, and she’s not answering  
her phone

 _Farrah B._  
Last I heard, she went off on Bouchard and stormed out

 _Perry T._  
She _quit??_

 _Cass W. _  
One does not simply _quit_ the archives.

 _Quinn D._  
Old memes and superstitions aside… Cass is right.

 _Hannah K._  
Martin’s been really quiet, and he’s been making tea almost  
compulsively  
I saw him in the break room twice yesterday morning. Both times  
he gave me this really sad smile and said “Hey Hannah. Just,  
making some tea for Jon.”  
Word for word. I’m not sure he even realized it was the same day.

 _Cass W. _  
So Sims is back?

 _Perry T._  
Tim’s gone back to working in the archives pretty much full time.  
He looked… really upset the last time I saw him.

 _Farrah B._  
Cass, what do you mean “sims is back?”?  
He’s been back

 _Cass W. _  
He was. But then Sasha messaged me, asking me to check when  
he’d last been in the Institute. She made it sound like she thought  
he’d been kidnapped or something.

 _Quinn D._  
And now Sasha’s missing?

 _Sonja J._  
This is probably one of those things we should keep our noses  
out of. Isn’t it?

 _Hannah K._ _  
_Probably

  
——  
  


 _Cass W. _  
Hi Martin

 _Martin B. _  
Hello Cass  
Is something wrong?

 _Cass W. _  
I’m not sure  
Hoping you could tell me

 _Martin B. _  
Okay  
What’s the problem?  
You just  
Don’t normally come to me with things  
I can’t even remember the last time we talked.

 _Cass W. _  
Usually I’d go to Sasha, yeah.  
Except no one’s seen Sasha  
And then I’d go to Tim to find Sasha  
But Tim isn’t answering any messages and is apparently spending  
all of his time down there with you.  
So  
Where is Sasha?

 _Martin B. _  
Oh

She’s taking some time off

 _Cass W. _  
Really? Because last I heard, she was looking for Sims. And now  
Sims is back and she’s disappeared.

 _Martin B. _  
If you’re trying to imply Jon did something to her, you can stop  
right now.  
He would never.

 _Cass W. _  
Maybe not  
But that doesn’t mean she didn’t get hurt looking for him

 _Martin B. _  
No offense  
But it’s really none of your business.

 _Cass W. _  
You know that doesn’t help your case any, right?  
Look, I try to keep out of archives business  
Pretty much all of us do  
But I like Sasha. And Tim’s a good friend. And they’re both tied up  
tight in whatever you’ve got going on down there.  
I’m not trying to implicate anyone in anything  
I’m just worried.  
Is she okay?

…

Really?  
Nothing?  
You’re not going to give me _anything_?

 _Martin B. _  
We’re not sure, okay?  
Some things happened  
And she’s not _gone_ gone. Not for sure.  
But we’re also not sure she’s ever actually coming back  
Alright?  
That enough for you?  
Is your curiosity satisfied?

 _Cass W. _  
I mean, no  
Never  
But it’s enough for now  
Sorry to push you  
Promise no one else will bother you about it

 _Martin B. _  
Don’t go bothering Jon about it either.  
He’s been through enough.

 _Cass W. _  
Martin  
My friend  
Trust me  
None of us would dare.

  
——  
  


**Idle speculation (chat)  
  
**

**Hannah**  
Has anyone else been really cold at work lately, or is it just   
the hormones?

 **Farrah**  
YES.  
I was FREEZING yesterday

 **Sonja**  
They probably turned the air conditioning up.  
It is summer

 **Quinn**  
Somehow, I have my doubts

 **Hannah**  
Either way, I’m looking forward to staying home where I   
can make it as warm as I like for a while.

  
——

 **  
****From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** May 28, 2017 09:16  
 **Subject:** Congratulations Hannah!

A huge congratulations to the amazing Hannah Kenway!

She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Xavier Thomas, last night around 1900.

Rosie has two cards at the front desk for anyone who wants to sign them. If you have anything else you’d like to give to Hannah, let me know. 

Right now, Hannah plans on coming back in early July.

-Cass

  
——

**Idle speculation (chat)**

**  
Quinn**  
So, there hasn’t been an email about it  
And I’m not sure there will be  
To be honest, I’m not sure Bouchard even knows yet  
But what does that matter?!  
It’s not like we have policies or anything!  
It’s not like there’s a whole FUCKING PROCEDURE FOR  
HOW NEW HIRES AND PROMOTIONS ARE SUPPOSED  
TO BE HANDLED.

 **Farrah**  
SIGH  
What have the archives done now?

 **Quinn**  
Well.  
I’m sure you all remember Detective Tonner, right?

 **Cass**  
Hmm  
Not sure  
Sounds vaguely familiar  
Wasn’t that that scary lady who spent like two years trying  
to pin “The Archivist” for murder?  
Then just gave up for some mysterious reason? 

**Quinn**  
You jest, Cass, but seriously  
She showed up in our office today

 **Sonja**  
What, why?  
Isn’t Sims cleared?

 **Quinn**  
That’s just it.  
Sims is the one who brought her in.  
Told me to pull up an Archives employment contract for  
her.

 **Perry**  
Did you even bother telling him that would need to go   
through Bouchard?

 **Quinn**  
I tried.  
He rolled his eyes at me.

 **Sonja**  
He did not.

 **Quinn**  
He absolutely did.  
Then he called me by my full name, which I would’ve  
sworn this morning he didn’t know, told me i didn’t have to  
worry about repercussions, TOOK THE PROPER  
PAPERWORK FROM MY FILE CABINET BECAUSE  
SOMEHOW HE KNEW EXACTLY WHERE IT WAS,  
signed it, and said AND I QUOTE  
“Elias knows he has no authority over my Archives, but  
he’s welcome to come see me if he takes issue with that.  
And Quinn? Remember to call your father. It’s his birthday.”  
And then they just left!

 **Cass**  
I knew he and bouchard had some issues  
But damn

 **Quinn**  
Really?  
That’s the only thing you find strange?  
Not that he just so happened to know my name and my  
FATHER’s birthday?

 **Cass**  
Quinn.  
Mate.  
At this point?  
I wouldn’t be surprised if sims knows MY full name.

  
——  
  


 **From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** June 6, 2017 12:24  
 **To:** d.tonner@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Subject:** New Access

Hello Daisy,

Welcome to the Institute, once again. I just wanted to check in and make sure you didn’t have any problems logging in to the system or getting your account set up. 

Please let me know if you encounter any issues,

Cass Walters  
System Administrator  
Magnus Institute

  
  


**From:** d.tonner@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** June 6, 2017 17:52  
 **To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Subject:** Re: New Access

No issues. Probably won’t need it much anyway.

\- D. Tonner

  
——  
  


**Idle speculation (chat)**

**  
Farrah**  
So  
Has anyone else been feeling paranoid over how quiet the   
archives have been lately? Or is it just me?

 **Cass**  
YES  
THANK YOU  
I keep waiting to get another email about cooperating  
with the police 

**Sonja**  
It’s ridiculous to be paranoid over something like that  
But no, you’re not alone.

 **Hannah**  
I don’t think it’s actually been peaceful down there. Every  
time I see Martin these days, he looks so serious and deep  
in thought.  
It just hasn’t been leaving the archives.

 **Perry**  
That’s good enough for me.

 **Cass**  
Idk.  
After the last couple years?  
Makes me a bit nervous.

  
——  
  


 **From:** e.bouchard@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** August 7, 2017 08:15  
 **Subject:** Temporary change in management

Due to personal reasons, I will be taking an indefinite leave from the Magnus Institute. While I will eventually return, it would be irresponsible of me to leave you without an Institute Head while I am away. With that in mind, please help me welcome Peter Lukas as Interim-Head.

While not an employee of the Magnus Institute, Peter has been a long time Investor and is familiar with many of our ongoing projects. As I will not have any means of contact, I ask that you provide him whatever assistance he requires to make this transition as easy as possible.

I will see you all soon,

Elias Bouchard  
Head of the Magnus Institute

  
-

 **  
From:** p.tabbot@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** August 7, 2017 08:41  
 **To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk; f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Subject:** Re: Temporary change in management

Why does this feel so ominous?

  
  


**From:** q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** August 7, 2017 08:58  
 **To:** p.tabbot@tmilondon.co.uk; c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk; h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk; f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Temporary change in management

Probably because there wasn’t a single person in the archives today.

——

**From:** m.blackwood@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** August 14, 2017 10:27  
 **Subject:** Recent changes

As you all know, Elias Bouchard left the Magnus Institute last week and placed Peter Lukas in charge in his place. And, as you probably know from the many emails I’ve sent in the past week, Mr. Lukas named me his assistant.

Unfortunately, Mr. Lukas has concerns outside the Institute. Due to unforeseen circumstances, he will be unable to fulfil his duties as interim-head. Since he doesn’t know when he might be able to return, Mr. Lukas has asked me to oversee operations in his place.

Obviously I’m new to this. I’ve done my best to keep up in the past week, and you’ve all been a great help. I can only ask that you keep being as patient with me as you have been, and hopefully we can keep the Institute running as smoothly as ever.

Thank you for all your help, and if there are any outstanding issues that will need my attention, please reach out to me. I don’t want anything to be neglected.

Martin Blackwood  
Interim-Head of the Magnus Institute

  
——  
  


**Idle speculation (chat)**

**  
Hannah**  
Martin just promoted himself to head  
Didn’t he

 **Quinn**  
He absolutely did  
Also  
Anyone else see Tim’s dramatic exit this morning?  
We’re down 4-6 people at this point and no idea when we’ll  
be able to hire replacements.

 **Perry**  
Do we know if Lukas is even still alive?

 **Hannah**  
Martin’s gotten… I don’t want to say “harder”  
But he definitely seems a lot more self-assured.  
But I still can’t see him killing anyone.

 **Farrah**  
Like he’d have to

 **Perry**  
What does that mean

 **Farrah**  
It means I had to track him down in the archives today,  
because of course he couldn’t be in his new, less creepy  
office.  
And he and “The Archivist” were down there cuddling

 **Cass**  
On the one hand: wtf  
On the other: good for him.

 **Sonja**  
I honestly just thought “of course he was.”  
I’m so inured to this shit now.  
But if Martin is taking over the Institute, and he’s also  
dating Jon, then the chance that all this archive insanity  
will stay in the archives seems far too slim for my tastes.  
I’m not sure I’m ready to deal with that.

 **Quinn**  
You’re not quitting, are you?  
Please tell me you’re not quitting  
Sonja  
Don’t do this to me.  
I’ve got four other positions open, you can take your pick!   
Really don’t think Martin’s going to care.  
Maybe the archive shit will spread, but at least you’ll be out  
of artefact storage! 

**Sonja**  
I’m not quitting. Not yet.  
I may take you up on that transfer finally, though

 **Cass**  
Right  
I say we go out for drinks tonight and take tomorrow off.  
Anyone with me?

 **Perry**  
Don’t have to ask me twice

 **Quinn**  
We’re so fucking busy in HR right now…  
Fuck it.  
I’m in.

 **Cass**  
First round’s on me.


	4. Stop calling them "murderwives"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covers chapters 9-11 of The Reverb in These Holy Halls, some events of/mentioned in S4 of tma, but this is where we really deviated.

**Idle speculation (chat)  
  
**

**Perry**  
So Quinn

 **Quinn**  
So, Perry.

 **Perry**  
Maybe you can settle a bet

 **Quinn** **  
**ANOTHER one?  
What now?

 **Perry**  
Who’s the archive’s next victim?

 **Quinn**  
I don’t know?  
Ask the Archivist

 **Farrah**  
Isn’t it that cop?

 **Cass**  
If daisy tonner doesn’t last at least half as long as  
gertrude robinson did, i’ll… give up betting.  
That woman is terrifying

 **Hannah**  
Cass, stop drooling over the walking police brutality lawsuit

 **Farrah**  
Please  
Also, no. Sims has her out doing, “acquisitions” or  
something. I don’t know. She sends her travel expense  
receipts at completely random intervals.  
I meant the other one. The hijabi. Tonner’s partner?  
Hussain? I think?

 **Quinn**  
You’re not saying what I think you’re saying, are you?  
She doesn’t work here. I know she doesn’t.  
There’s no paperwork. She can’t be working here.

 **Cass**  
I haven’t been asked to set up an account for her yet, for  
whatever that’s worth

 **Hannah**  
Not much, probably. I’ve seen her too.  
She’s been spending a fair amount of time in the library.  
Just let herself in. Tom tried to ask about her credentials  
and she didn’t even look at him, just said to “take it up with  
Jon.”

 **Perry**  
Bet Diana loved that

 **Hannah**  
She was livid. We’ve been avoiding talking about it around  
her. I think if she hears Sims’s name one more time, she  
might try to stab him in his sleep.

 **Cass**  
Best of luck to her  
Have you seen him lately? man looks like he hasn’t slept  
since he offed gertrude  
Even if he did, it would be easy to find him, since he  
basically lives here, but you’d still have to go through  
martin

 **Quinn**  
Cass, why do i get the feeling you’ve been thinking about  
this far too much?

 **Cass**  
Look quinn.  
It’s good to know your options.

 **Sonja**  
Cass’s murder plans aside, if Hussain hasn’t been hired  
into the archives, are there actually any plans to get Jon  
new assistants? He’s down to just Tonner, isn’t he? And  
she’s out.  
They’re not going to spring it on any of us, are they?  
I just got out of Artefact Storage, I’m not ready to sign my  
life away to the archives.

 **Quinn**  
Nothing has been said to me about it, and we’ve had three  
meetings with Martin about filling open positions so far.  
If we’re lucky, it’s become an invite-only position and it  
won’t be sprung on anyone.  
That said, please don’t talk about it at work. I don’t need  
anyone to remind Martin if he’s actually forgotten about it.

 **Perry**  
Good call.

  
——

 **  
****From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** August 31, 2017 13:21  
 **To:** m.blackwood@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Subject:** Unauthorized Access

Hello Martin,

I know you’ve got a lot on your plate right now, but it’s come to my attention that Daisy Tonner has been away from the Institute for at least a week now. This came as something of a surprise, seeing as her account has been accessed from the archives every day this week. 

Obviously, using someone else’s account, or allowing someone else to use your account, is against our current security policy. The potential for misuse or unauthorized access of restricted information is just too high. 

If this access continues while Ms. Tonner is still away, I will need to suspend the account until she returns. As you are more familiar with the archives and those in it than I am, I hope you can help me determine who is using her account and either prevent further access or facilitate an acceptable alternative.

Thank you,

Cass Walters  
System Administrator  
Magnus Institute

  
**From:** m.blackwood@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** September 1, 2017 10:19  
 **To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Subject:** Re: Unauthorized Access

Good morning Cass,

Unfortunately, recent events have left the Archives a bit short-handed lately. Basira Hussain, Daisy’s partner, has volunteered to help while Daisy is away. I wasn’t aware she was using Daisy’s access, though in retrospect it makes sense. Despite her help, though, Basira is not an Institute employee, and we have no intention of hiring her on. But without an account, she’s going to have a hard time digitizing old statements. 

I know we can’t give her a full account, and I’m not about to ask you to, but could we set her up with a more limited account somehow? Just enough for her to access and edit the Archive database?

Unrelated, but I’ve been trying to figure out what it would take to make more of our system digital, at least things like expense reports, requisition forms, etc. Do you have any information on what programs we might be able to afford to handle that, and how much work it would be to switch over? 

Thanks,

Martin Blackwood  
Interim-Head of the Magnus Institute

**  
From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** September 1, 2017 17:34  
 **To:** m.blackwood@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Unauthorized Access  
 **Attachment:** tmi_SystemUpgrade_proposal.xls

Do you have an email address for Basira Hussain? She’ll need to sign a ToS agreement, and preferably get all her contact information to HR and into the system. For now, I’ve set up a sort of “intern” account for her, similar to what we sometimes create for graduate students who need extended access for their research, but with more editing capabilities. 

I _will_ be resetting Ms. Tonner’s password to prevent further misuse. If the new account is insufficient in some way, let me know and we’ll work it out.

That out of the way: Martin, I can’t even begin to describe how thrilled I am to read those glorious words. “Make more of our system digital.” What a concept. Maybe we can finally actually enter this century. Attached you’ll find a spreadsheet I’ve been compiling through the years. In it you’ll find various options for programs I think would be useful for us, given what I’ve heard from people in other departments. They are assembled with different types of programs separated onto their own sheets (tabs at the bottom). Within the sheets, they are sorted by potential usefulness (as estimated by me), with pricing and a list of pros and cons for each. 

We could also use some hardware upgrades, but I’ll save that for later.

If you have any questions, I’d be more than happy to talk it over with you.

-Cass

  
——

 _  
Sonja J. _  
Anyone else see that… thing? Person? That Tonner  
brought in this evening?

_Quinn D._   
I think I was already gone.  
I think I might be relieved about that.

_Cass W._   
I didn’t… _not_ see it. i guess.

_Farrah B._   
What does that mean?

_Perry T._   
I caught a glimpse. I’m pretty sure I researched a  
statement about that… shadow  
creature  
thing  
I am both offended that she actually _found_ it when i  
couldn’t even find cryptoid evidence of it, and thankful  
that I _didn’t_ find it. Holy hell that thing was creepy

_Cass W._   
The cameras wouldn’t pick it up, so I had to go see.  
I… might be sleeping with the lights on tonight.

_Sonja J._   
You’re not the only one

—— 

_  
_ _Hannah K._   
I’m a little worried about Michael

_Cass W._   
The archives getting to him already?

_Quinn D._   
Please don’t say that. If something happens to him, they might  
start looking internally for a replacement.

_Hannah K._   
Maybe. I don’t know, he just seemed off. He was just standing in  
the break room looking lost, so I asked if everything was alright.  
And he asked me where he was.

_Cass W._   
In fairness, some people have a terrible sense of direction. but not  
knowing how to get from the break room to the archives after a  
month does seem like its pushing it

_Hannah K._   
That’s just it. I thought that too, so I told him how to get back down  
to the archives. And he goes “no, i remember that. But _where am_ _  
__i_?”

_Cass W._   
Wha  
You mean he was talking about _the institute??_

_Hannah K._   
_Yes!_  
And he asked if I knew how he got here!  
I didn’t really know what to say. I asked if he was feeling alright  
and told him he might want to talk to Sims about going home for  
the day.  
And he asked me who that was.

_Cass W._   
…  
Sometimes it’s really, really hard not to ask what they’re doing  
down there

_Quinn D._   
That’s… not good. I’ll check in with him, I guess. Ask how he’s  
settling in.  
Thanks, Hannah.  
  


-  
  


_Quinn D._   
So, apparently it gets even better.  
Whereby “better” i mean _worse_

_Hannah K._   
Ohno

_Quinn D._   
Michael apparently doesn’t remember working here, despite  
starting a full month ago. He doesn’t even remember _applying._ I  
had to pull out the paperwork to show him that he _does_ work here  
and has for a few weeks now.  
I also told him he should possibly go home for the day, and he  
said he lives in _Sheffield_ . Which he did, before moving here. But  
apparently he completely forgot he has a flat here?  
I gave him his address and Rosie got him a taxi.  
But to top it all off:  
I looked a bit closer at his employment contract, and technically?  
He doesn’t work in the archives.

_Cass W._   
Sorry, wut???

_Quinn D._   
Yeah. He works for the Institute, but there’s no mention of the  
archives. His position is just “Assistant”

_Hannah K._   
… I don’t even know where to start with that.

_Cass W._   
Looking…  
According to the system, he’s got Archive access levels, but his  
direct superior is Martin, not Sims. We also have him listed as  
“assistant”, but I _know_ we didn’t have that as an option before.  
Someone would’ve had to create the position, just for him, but I  
can’t really see any of us doing that without questioning it first.

_Hannah K._ **_  
_** Could Martin?

_Cass W._   
Technically he has the permissions, but he’s not exactly a “hi-tech”  
person. I’ve never seen anything from him that would make me  
suspect he would or could do this.

_Quinn D._   
Who else might have?

_Cass W._   
No one that i can think of.  
Except

_Hannah K._   
Except?

_Cass W._   
Well  
There’s no indication, no access log, nothing to make me logically  
consider this an option  
But  
Sasha could have

_Quinn D._   
…  
I give up.

——

 **  
****Idle speculation (chat)  
  
**

 **Hannah**  
Cass  
I’m mad at you, i hope you know.

 **Cass**  
What have i done now?!

 **Hannah**  
I sent you 20 messages last night. At least.  
Just because you have a new girlfriend doesn’t mean you  
can ignore my texts.

 **Perry**  
Cass has a GIRLFRIEND???

 **Cass**  
No, cass does NOT have a girlfriend  
Cass Does have a FRIEND who she was busy talking  
to last night. and i answered eventually!!  
This is just public shaming, isn’t it!?  
Hannah. Really. you know better. i have no shame.

 **Quinn**  
Who  
Wait.  
Is this that woman you met at the bar that one time?

 **Hannah**  
It absolutely is.

 **Cass**  
And i haven’t seen her in person since, so you can all  
calm down  
We’ve just been talking online a bit

 **Farrah**  
What woman?  
Oh.  
Wait.  
I remember who you’re talking about.  
Why am I not surprised.  
Cass, what is it with you and women who look like they  
could murder you without flinching? That doesn’t seem  
healthy.

 **Cass** **  
**Hold up. She is NOTHING like Daisy Tonner. It’s not like  
that’s the only thing i’m attracted to

 **Farrah**  
So they wouldn’t kill you in the same way, but I’m pretty  
sure neither of them would have any qualms about  
committing murder.

 **Cass**  
There was also Melanie King!!

 **Hannah**  
Bad example Cass. I’m pretty sure she was two seconds  
from stabbing Diana when she tried to kick Melanie out of  
the library the second time. Sasha was definitely the only  
thing standing between us and a lot of bloody books.

 **Cass**  
But I didn’t see that! Doesn’t count

 **Quinn**  
I don’t think it matters. You definitely have a sixth sense  
for it.  
Every single woman I’ve seen you latch onto has  
screamed “potential serial killer”

 **Sonja**  
Didn’t your last girlfriend actually stab a man?

 **Cass**  
NO!  
…  
Maybe  
That doesn’t count tho. asshole was stalking her.

 **Perry**  
Kind of sounds like it counts, cass  
Say no to murderwives

 **Cass** **  
**You’re all terrible  
I’ll sic my next girlfriend on you.

 **Sonja**  
Not to change the subject, but disappointment over Cass’s  
love life and life choices aside, **  
**Anyone else see the scary-huge giant man who came in to  
visit the archives today?

 **Cass**  
The one who looked like three bodybuilders stuffed in a  
trenchcoat?  
Yeah. bit hard to miss that one

 **Sonja**  
I think even Rosie was shaken, and I honestly didn’t think  
that could happen.  
Way worse than those creepy delivery men.

 **Perry**  
1) I definitely missed this  
2) what creepy delivery men?

 **Sonja**  
These two men  
Something and Hope? I don’t remember.  
They’re the ones who delivered that table that Tim  
destroyed.  
And I’m pretty sure there’s at least one other item in  
Artefact Storage that they delivered.  
Something about them just seems… not right.  
This guy, though, i don’t know. It was more than “not right.”  
I’m fairly certain the human body isn’t supposed to be…  
like that. He was enormous, in frankly sickening ways.

 **Perry**  
Bit glad I missed it in that case

 **Cass**  
Perry prefers twinks

 **Perry**  
Not what i meant  
But you’re not wrong  
Now that you have me thinking about it, though  
Quinn, new girl in artefact storage????

 **Quinn**  
Jinji. She’s not so much a new hire as a transfer.  
We put out word to a couple of our sister organizations that  
we had several positions to fill. Jinji worked in the Artefact  
Storage equivalent at the Pu Songling Research Center.

 **Sonja**  
And she chose to stay in Artefact Storage?  
Was she new?

 **Perry**  
More importantly, if I invited her to go to the pub with us, do  
you think she’d come?

 **Farrah**  
I didn’t see the giant, but I did see Cass’s other  
murderwife. Came to give me her expense report in  
person, and she looked pissed.

 **Sonja**  
Tonner always looks pissed

 **Cass**  
Oh good. I don’t have to lock her account after all

 **Farrah**  
She had that cat with her.  
The cat looked pissed too. Have any of you ever noticed  
the weird pattern in her fur?

 **Cass**  
I love that cat, but yes. it looks like a whole bunch of eyes  
staring straight at you

 **Farrah**  
Yeah, and I don’t know if it was because her hackles were  
raised or if it’s more of that creepy archive shit, but I swear  
it looked like they were all glaring today.

 **Cass**  
I’d buy it. guess they didn’t like the Archivist’s visitor either

 **Quinn**  
I think that might be the first thing to come out of the  
archives since Sims took over that actually makes some  
kind of sense.  
Why does that make me MORE unnerved?  
Perry: I’d give you 50/50 odds

 **Perry**  
I’ll take it

  
——  
  


_Farrah B._   
Has anyone seen Martin lately? I can’t find him anywhere and he’s  
not answering his email.

_Perry T._   
I never see Martin

_Quinn D._   
He didn’t come in today.  
Neither did Sims.

_Cass W._   
Sims _left the building?!??!_

_Sonja J._   
Oh.  
I wouldn’t expect to see either of them for the rest of the week.

_Hannah K._   
What? Why? Did something happen?

_Sonja J._   
They left yesterday morning, and Martin looked… rough. I asked  
Rosie if she knew what was wrong, if he was sick or something?  
I guess his mum died yesterday.

_Cass W._   
Well fuck

_Hannah K._   
Not to speak ill of the dead  
And I’m sorry for Martin. I’m honestly really glad Sims is there  
for him.  
But good fucking riddance.

_Perry T._   
Whoa!  
That’s a lot of hostility there, coming from you. Did she kick a  
puppy or something?

_Hannah K._   
Might as well have.  
Martin didn’t like talking about it, but it came up a couple times  
and that woman was _terrible_ to him. He’s been supporting her for  
forever and she’s the one who wanted to be put in a home. Martin  
said she was “independant” and didn’t like his “hovering”  
But she used to hang up whenever he called and I know she  
made the staff at her home turn him away more than once.  
I don’t understand how anyone could treat their child like that.  
Seriously, Cass, you ever see me act like that to Xavier, you set  
one of your murderwives on me. I’d rather be dead than abusive.

_Cass W._   
I’m caught between saying “well fuck” again and reminding you  
that i don’t actually have any murderwives. i am, as ever, single.

——  
  


**Idle speculation (chat)**

**  
Hannah**  
Well, Cass?

 **Cass**  
Well what?

 **Hannah**  
How did it go?

 **Perry**  
What are we talking about now?

 **Hannah**  
Cass’s date! I need the details!  
Come on, Cass. Do you know how hard it is to have date  
nights with a 7-month-old around?  
I need to live vicariously.

 **Perry**  
Cass had a DATE??  
FINALLY??!?

 **Cass**  
It wasn’t a date! It wasn’t even supposed to be in person,  
we were just going to stream a movie together.

 **Hannah**  
“Going to”?

 **Cass**  
Some of her family came to visit, i guess, and she had to  
cancel. we haven’t rescheduled yet.

 **Perry**  
That… doesn’t sound very promising

 **Cass**  
I’m aware

 **Hannah**  
Well, it’s good to know the radio silence this weekend was  
you drowning your sorrows in ice cream and not her having  
murdered you.

 **Cass**  
Haha. [please insert dramatic eye roll gif here]  
Do we get to make fun of perry and his hopeless  
crush on the transfer student next?

 **Farrah**  
Obviously i’m also glad you weren’t murdered by your  
latest murderwife. But speaking of sorrows: has anyone  
else notice Martin being a bit… odd today?

 **Hannah**  
He has seemed a bit quieter. He looked so gloomy the  
other day, I almost asked if he and Sims broke up.

 **Cass**  
Well that’s definitely not the case. The Archivist has been  
practically been glued to his side all day. I’ve only seen  
them on the cameras, but i don’t think i’ve seen sims  
outside the archives this much since before he first went  
down there.

 **Sonja**  
He did lose his mum recently.

 **Hannah** **  
**You have a point. I don’t know. I still think maybe we  
should keep an eye on him.

 **Farrah**  
Nevermind. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I am NOT  
getting involved in Archive business. Don’t want to know.

  
——  
  


**Idle speculation (chat)**

**Farrah**  
I know I said I didn’t want to know or get involved in  
archive business, but  
Martin’s still being… weird.

 **Sonja**  
Again. He did just lose his mum a few weeks ago.

 **Hannah**  
Yeah, but… i don’t know. I’m with Farrah. This doesn’t  
seem like that.

 **Farrah**  
Grief doesn’t make you better at your job

 **Cass**  
It might  
you don’t know  
The archives don’t work like the real world

 **Perry**  
Quite a change, though. Jinji said he’s been preemptively  
sending paperwork to artefact storage before they even  
know they need it, and giving them ultimatums when they  
take too long

 **Cass**  
Jinji said, did she?  
Anyway, it’s not just him. Sims is still emerging from the  
archives to spend time in Martin’s office a few times a day.

 **Quinn**  
Martin sent in a full budget proposal to hire on another  
three people. Before a couple weeks ago, he didn’t even  
know how to look at payroll.  
…  
Okay, it wasn’t that bad. But you get the picture.  
Perry: how ARE things going with Jinji?

 **Perry**  
Fine. Like cass, i’m still single. We’re just talking.  
We’re getting along well, though  
Well, as long as I don’t try talking about the archives.

 **Hannah**  
Has she been scared off of them already?

 **Perry**  
No. It’s just  
Every time i bring up something weird about the archives  
or sims or martin, she laughs at me.

 **Sonja**  
She doesn’t believe you?

 **Perry**  
Oh, she absolutely believes me. It’s more like  
She thinks I’m ridiculous for finding it all weird.  
The last time I asked her why she was laughing, she just  
said “of course it is this way. They are the archives.”  
So, i’m pretty sure she knows way more about what’s  
going on than any of us, and i’m too afraid to ask.

 **Cass**  
While i am always a strong proponent of sticking your  
nose in other people’s business,  
you’re probably better off not

  
——

  
_Quinn D._   
Did someone else in Martin's family die?

_Hannah K._   
I don’t think Martin has any other family. Why?

_Farrah B._   
Because he’s not in the Institute, right?  
No one died. He and Sims are travelling.

_Cass W._   
What? Where?? Why???

_Perry T._   
When???? How??????

_Cass W._   
Fuck off perry

_Perry T._   
Love you too cass

_Farrah B._   
According to the paperwork? Ny-Alesund.

_Perry T._   
Where the hell is ny-alesund?

_Farrah B._   
Norway.  
I looked it up. Apparently it’s the northernmost civilian settlement  
in the world.

_Cass W._   
So what the hell is there???

_Farrah B._   
I have no fucking clue.  
The papers Martin left just say “asset acquisition”  
What sort of asset? Who knows!?!  
NOT ME!

_Quinn D._   
Well, I can tell you’re not bitter at all

_Farrah B._ _  
_Don’t provoke me, Quinn.  
I am at the end of my rope with this Archive shite.

_Sonja J._   
Come on, Quinn. Clearly she’s worked up enough.

_Farrah B._   
_Thank_ you.

_Sonja J._   
And we don’t need Cass getting another crush.

_Farrah B._   
_Fuck_ you.  
  


——

  
_Sonja J._   
Anyone else tired of saying “anyone else notice…”?

_Farrah B._   
Fuck the archives. I don’t want to know.

_Sonja J._   
It’s not necessarily the archives. It’s just,  
I’ve been noticing a lot of spiderwebs around the Institute lately

_Farrah B._   
Well, I _hadn’t_ .  
But since you said that, I’m going to be seeing them _everywhere_ .  
So, you know, _THANKS_.

_Quinn D._   
Yeah, I’m going to pass on thinking about that, too.  
Though, since we’re on the topic of “anyone else notice”, anyone  
else see Sims’ new tattoo?

_Sonja J._   
_Jon Sims_ has a tattoo?  
Since _when?  
  
_

-  
  


_Hannah K._   
Cass  
I’m begging you.  
Leave the spider thing be

_Cass W._   
What spider thing?

Oh.  
That spider thing  
You never let me have any fun,  
Why’d you have to go and turn into a mom?

_Hannah K._   
Like i wasn’t this way before Xavier.

_Cass W._   
The question stands

  
-

 _  
Quinn D. _  
I don’t know, but he definitely had it when they came back  
from Norway.

_Perry T._   
What is it?

_Cass W._   
Oh, i noticed that. he definitely had it before they left.  
i guess he got tired of not having eyes in the back of his head.

_Quinn D._   
Cass, you’re fired.

_Perry T._   
Wait, so it’s an eye?

_Cass W._   
On the back of his neck. are you surprised?

_Sonja J._   
I mean, I’m surprised he has a tattoo at all, but I guess it’s…  
symbolically appropriate or something.

_Cass W._   
Gotta say, though, despite the new levels of creepy gazing, the  
messy man-bun is really working for him.

_Farrah B._   
Ew

_Perry T._   
No, I have to agree with cass here

_Farrah B._   
Why am I even friends with you people?

_Quinn D._ _  
_Yet another mystery we may never solve.

  
——  
  


**Idle speculation (chat)**

**  
Hannah**  
Hey, Farrah?

 **Farrah**  
Yeah?

 **Hannah**  
When Martin and Jon went on their trip…  
Did they go through Scotland?

 **Farrah**  
Not according to anything I saw. Why?

 **Hannah**  
You all might want to  
Check the news.

 **Cass**  
Or i could NOT do that and you could just tell us

 **Quinn**  
Oh shit  
Elias is dead

 **Cass**  
… i’m trying to be shocked  
But i just can’t

 **Farrah**  
I’m done.  
I can’t do this anymore. I’ll stay until I can find something  
else, but you should probably start looking for a  
replacement, Quinn.

 **Quinn**  
I guess that’s as much as I could ask for.

  
—— 

_  
_ _Cass W._   
So  
Not to alarm anyone  
But i think something’s going on down in the archives

_Quinn D._   
_Again??_

_Hannah K._   
Somehow I’m having trouble picturing Martin sending us an email  
asking us to cooperate with the police

_Farrah B._   
They couldn’t have waited just a few more weeks? I’m _so close_ to  
being free of this place.

_Cass W._   
I’m also about 80% sure i saw sasha  
She looked… different. And then she disappeared through a door  
that stopped existing a minute later

_Perry T._   
I don’t even  
  


—

**  
Idle speculation (chat)  
**

**  
Perry**  
WTAF  
Is everyone alright???

 **Cass**  
I’m fine. So are Hannah and Sonja  
But there is definitely a dead body in our lobby right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more chapter to come, covering the transition from The Magnus Institute to the Blackwood Institute.
> 
> Fun fact: I was originally considering making the "new girl in Artefact Storage" be Agnes, working there temporarily until they killed Jonah. And then I remembered that the context i was presenting it in was "Perry has a crush on the new girl" and reconsidered.


	5. What an opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we've come to the end of the outsider POV, taking place in the months following ch11 of The Reverb in These Holy Halls.
> 
> Thank you again to Purrtato and bookkbaby for giving me the inspiration for this

**From:** m.blackwood@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** May 12, 2018 11:27  
 **Subject:** Upcoming changes

I’m sure everyone has heard by now, but in the off case you haven’t: A couple weeks ago, Elias Bouchard’s body was recovered from the North Sea, off the coast of Scotland. Peter Lukas, who was originally intended to take over in Elias’s absence, was sadly but fortunately the sole casualty of the recent earthquake. Funerals for both men are being handled by the Lukas family and will be private.

While he was away on business, Peter left the running of the Institute to me, and so, per Elias’s will, the Institute itself was passed to me upon his death.

I know a lot of you probably have some concerns about this. Trust me, I do too. This is certainly not where I saw myself when I applied here a decade ago. But I’ve grown here. This place has shown me so much, taught me so much, helped me through so much. I’ve found a sort of home, in the Institute. A family. And I’m not prepared to give that up, so whatever worries you have that the Institute might be shut down, I can tell you now: it won’t. We’re going to do whatever we need to keep this place going.

That said, there are changes that need to be made. I’m going to need time to really familiarize myself with everything that went on behind the scenes, and to decide if the way things have been is really the way things should be. Effective immediately, normal operations are suspended. I will be working with Accounting and HR to be sure everyone is taken care of in the interim.

For those not willing to wait or rely on my assurances, you can hand in your resignations now with no repercussions, and we will happily provide whatever references you need to find something else. For everyone else, I can’t swear that we will be able to keep everyone on, but we’ll be reaching out to everyone individually to discuss your positions and how they might change.

This isn’t going to be an easy transition. I really wish it was. But we’re going to do our best, and I hope you’ll be as patient with me as you have been all these years.

Thanks, and I’ll talk to you soon,

Martin Blackwood   
Head of the Magnus Institute

  
-

**  
****From:** f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** May 18, 2018 12:12  
 **To:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk; p.tabbot@tmilondon.co.uk; h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Subject:** Fw: Upcoming changes

Not only did the Lukases handle the funerals and all associated costs for Peter Lukas and Elias Bouchard, but they’ve also signed an agreement to continue providing funding to the Institute for the next five years, at which time they’ll review and decide not whether they will continue funding, but how much they will donate.

There’s no way they don’t know Peter’s death wasn’t an accident, right?

**From:** s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** May 18, 2018 12:20  
 **To:** f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; p.tabbot@tmilondon.co.uk; h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Subject:** Re: Fw: Upcoming changes

What ever happened to not talking about these things on the work email/chat?

**From:** c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** May 18, 2018 12:27  
 **To:** q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk; p.tabbot@tmilondon.co.uk; h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk; f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Fw: Upcoming changes

Pretty sure none of the Archive crew cares, and no one in IT other than me would dare bring something like this up to Martin. 

Also Farrah only still has access to the network because i’m not in to deactivate her account, so she can say whatever she wants.   


**From:** s.jorstad@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Sent:** May 18, 2018 12:31  
 **To:** f.bahri@tmilondon.co.uk; c.walters@tmilondon.co.uk; q.dancy@tmilondon.co.uk; p.tabbot@tmilondon.co.uk; h.kenway@tmilondon.co.uk  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Fw: Upcoming changes

Fair enough

—— 

**Idle Speculation (chat)**

**Cass** has changed the group name to  **Not-so-idle Speculation  
  
**

**Cass**   
Did any of you hear about sandra?

**Hannah**   
From Research? No, what happened?

**Quinn**   
About her being fired? I had to deal with some of the    
paperwork.   
Martin just said they had a disagreement, and decided    
she’d be happier looking for work elsewhere

**Cass**   
Well it def wasn’t sandra who decided that.   
She sent an email to the whole research dept, and just    
went off about martin and how he’s pure evil? and is trying    
to mind control us or something?? And we’re signing our    
souls over to him if we renew our contracts?!   
LMAO

**Hannah**   
She said that about MARTIN?    
I mean, I know he’s been different lately, but he’s not    
SIMS. The man is still basically the physical embodiment    
of a cozy jumper.

**Perry**   
She absolutely did. It was hilarious, but I think the real question here, cass, is how did YOU hear about sandra?   
I definitely didn’t tell you.

**Cass**   
Well SOMEONE has to keep the servers going!    
How’re we going to know we can go back to work if the    
email server…    
Idk   
Melts   
Or    
Gets infested with spiders   
Or whatever the archive people are doing there now

**Perry**   
Of course. You’re doing this out of the goodness of your    
heart, and it has absolutely nothing to do with how nosy    
you are

**Cass**   
Fuck no, it’s not out of the goodness of my heart   
Do you know how much work I’ve put into making that shit    
network functional??? Like hell i’m going to let them let it    
break just because they’re trying to bring their freaky shit    
out of the Archives   
Getting in everyone else’s business is just a bonus

**Sonja**   
Wait, have you actually been going in?

**Cass**   
…    
No   
Of course not   
Why would i do something like that?

**Quinn**   
The doors are always locked   
How are you even getting inside?

**Cass**   
Patrząc lets me in

**Perry**   
Who?

**Sonja**   
That is not a real name

**Hannah**   
Wait   
You mean the archive cat?!

**Cass**   
I told you   
I fucking love that cat

—— 

**  
** **Not-so-idle speculation (chat)  
  
**

**Sonja**   
So, I got my summons today.   
I’m going in to meet with Martin on Wednesday

**Hannah**   
Should we be wishing you luck?   
Obviously Farrah isn’t going back   
And we apparently can’t even keep Cass away from the    
place when it’s closed   
But you haven’t actually said whether you want to stay on

**Sonja**   
I honestly don’t know.   
The way things have been going,   
I don’t know if I can handle the archive insanity spreading,    
but i also feel like i’ve put so much of my life into the place,    
it’s hard to think about leaving.   
I guess I’ll see what Martin has to say

**Perry**   
Then I guess good luck.   
I haven’t gotten my email yet, and obviously it’ll depend on    
what changes are going to be made, but   
I kind of don’t want to leave. Even if things do get crazier   
Also, make fun of me all you want but…    
Jinji’s staying, so

**Quinn**   
Martin’s saving IT, Accounting and HR for last. Our    
departments are all small enough he can’t really do without    
any of us right now.   
But it’s seeming a bit like the place is going to be on a    
skeleton crew for a while.    
And whatever it is Martin has to say? Sandra is not the    
only one who took it poorly

**Perry**   
At least there haven’t been any more crazed emails, right?

**Cass**   
FUCK

**Hannah**   
What?    
Fuck?    
Something wrong?

**Cass**   
I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN BETS ON WHO WOULD STAY!   
IT’S TOO LATE NOW!!   
What an opportunity. Wasted

**Quinn**   
Cass?

**Cass**   
Yes?

**Quinn**   
Never change

**  
** **— —**

**  
** **Hannah Kenway  
  
**

**Hannah**   
So, I wanted you to know   
Before I told everyone else

**Cass**   
You’re leaving the institute

**Hannah**   
Yeah   
I talked to Martin and   
With the baby and all   
I need something more stable than whatever this is going    
to be for the next year or two or whatever 

**Cass**   
I get it    
And it’s not like we’ll actually talk any less   
I’m still going to be messaging you from work all day   
And someone needs to corrupt that baby of yours.    
I know you’re not going to do it.

——

**cassowaly** tomorrow i get to find out if i keep my job, woo.   
  


**spindelle** afraid?

**  
cassowaly** i mean, not really? the IT dpt wasn’t exactly huge, three of us and a part-timer, & i kno at least one of the guys has already left. he kept trying to leave negative reviews on glassdoor

**  
spindelle** “trying”

**  
cassowaly** he was having some technical difficulties

**  
spindelle** doesn’t sound like he was very good at his job

**  
cassowaly** well, i’m definitely not heartbroken over him leaving.

**  
spindelle** and what about you? Would you be heartbroken to leave?

**  
cassowaly** … 

**  
cassowaly** yeah, probably. I don’t actually have much outside that place, you know?

**  
cassowaly** and i might not have a whole lot of influence but

**  
cassowaly** i put a lot into building what i do have

**  
cassowaly** i know exactly who to talk to to get the info i need. i’ve got a very carefully cultivated list of people who owe me favours

**  
cassowaly** and i may not have been able to build that network from the ground up like i wanted, but i know the path of every cable running through those walls. I know every bottleneck, every vulnerability. I know exactly how much security i can enforce and exactly who is going to be a fucking idiot about it

**  
cassowaly** and nothing enters or leaves that network without my approval. The things i know about that place; the emails that never left it… 

**  
cassowaly** i guess, depending on what they’re planning to do and what they know, that could be threatening, but, i mean, i could also be one of their best assets

**  
spindelle** well, you make a strong case ;)

**  
cassowaly** lol. Yeah. would it be too petty, you think, to lock the whole thing down if they do fire me? 

**  
cassowaly** “let me keep my job or rebuild your network from scratch’’?

**  
cassowaly** I’m not above strategically severing critical cables

**  
spindelle** i think you’ll do just fine. Something tells me you’ve got exactly what they’re looking for

**  
cassowaly** i mean, i’m not actually going to say any of that. I’m not dumb enough to put myself on M’s bad side these days. And even after everything i’ve seen, J still freaks me out. This is going to go a whole lot easier if they like me.

**  
spindelle** Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that too much. I think they’ll See just how much you have to offer. 

**  
spindelle** I certainly do.

**  
cassowaly** wish me luck anyway?

**  
spindelle** of course. 🖤 How about we go for tea afterward to celebrate?

**  
cassowaly** oh

**  
cassowaly** yeah. That’d be great   


  
——  
  


**(i can’t believe it’s not) speculation  
  
**

**Cass** has created  **(i can’t believe it’s not) speculation  
  
**

**Cass**   
So.   
I hear all of you are sticking around too

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤 ;)
> 
> As always, you can find me [on tumblr,](http://wolftraps.tumblr.com) and I adore reverb asks, even if it sometimes take me a while to respond


	6. The Blackwood Institute Old Hire Re-Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin Blackwood's "The Blackwood Institute Old Hire Re-Orientation" powerpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't supposed to have a 6th chapter, but it seemed like the best place to put this. selizabethbro gave me a bunch of Reverb-verse prompts. but one of them included “A Q&A session/orientation once everyone is settled, possibly featuring a bad, made-at-the-last-minute powerpoint about the entities.” 
> 
> Clearly I haven’t done the Q&A session, but have a powerpoint by Martin.

"Thank you all for coming. Hopefully this answers some of your questions."

-

  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
  


  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


  
-

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find this [on tumblr](https://wolftraps.tumblr.com/post/627286934845325312/selizabethbro-on-ao3-gave-me-a-bunch-of)  
> Image sources:  
> [black cat mug](https://www.sassandbelle.co.uk/gifts/gifts-for/for-her/black-cat-with-ears-mug/)  
> [eldritch horror (shoggoth by nottsuo)](https://www.deviantart.com/nottsuo/art/Shoggoth-594261203)  
> [crevasse](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Crevasse1.jpg)  
> the others i either couldn't find a source or were public domain


End file.
